The Silver Trio
by Tedtakii
Summary: ¿Por qué nadie habla de ellos? ¿Por qué se olvidan de ellos? Ellos como Tsubasa u otros personajes importantes, tienen familiares, amigos y amores, que durante el manga no se ha visto. Ellos tienen derecho a tener una historia y que sea contada. Teppei Kisugi, Hajime Taki y Mamoru Izawa, merecen ser reconocidos, que alguien cuente como son, quienes son o lo que hacen.
1. Prefacio

**Título** : The Silver Trio.

 **Personajes:** Hajime Taki, Teppei Kisugi y Mamoru Izawa.

 **Sinopsis** : ¿Por qué nadie habla de ellos? ¿Por qué se olvidan de ellos? El Shutetsu trío, son tres jugadores del Nankatsu, que han realizado grandes jugadas y que ayudaron a marcar grandes goles.

Teppei Kisugi, Hajime Taki y Mamoru Izawa, merecen ser reconocidos, que alguien cuente como son, quienes son o lo que hacen.

¿Quieres conocer al Shutetsu trío con más profundidad?

* * *

 **Prefacio**

Ese día que salían de paseo con sus madres, hizo que esos niños inseparables, se quedaran perplejos al ver tras aquella verja de metal, el campo de fútbol donde jugaba el Shutetsu. Sus pequeñas miradas, observaban con admiración como tres de sus jugadores de fútbol, se pasaban el balón con destreza.

— Vamos chicos, no podemos estar todo el día aquí parados. — interrumpió una mujer, que se aproximó a ellos con amabilidad.

Caminaron al lado de sus madres, con las miradas aun fijas, en aquel campo de fútbol. La forma en cómo ejecutaban los pases o el juego en sí, incitaban a los tres pequeños amigos, a querer realizar los mismo movimientos y llegar a ser como ellos. El de los rizos, tiró de la camiseta de su madre, para llamar su atención en ese momento.

— Mamá, de mayor quiero ser como ellos. — señaló a los jugadores de fútbol, con sus diminutas manos.

— Yo también quiero ser como ellos. — intervino el pequeño, de los divertidos dientes.

— Y yo. — concluyó el de la larga melena, que no paraba de mirar el campo de fútbol.

Aquel momento, fue el impulso, que los llevaría a ser, grandes jugadores de fútbol o eso creían ellos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Una amistad deteriorada

El fuerte sol, que hacía espléndido aquel penúltimo día de vacaciones de primavera, se asomaba sobre las verdes montañas del barrio. A través de la ventana de una de las casas de la rica calle de Nankatsu, se asomó los primeros rayos, que clarificaron los rasgados ojos de un niño, con el único fin de despertarlo de su sueño. Apartó la fina sábana que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro con su diminuta mano, descubriendo de ese modo, los dos dientes que sobresalían de sus labios. Con la ayuda de su brazo, tapó el incómodo brillo que iluminaba su cara, el cansancio no contribuía con su intención de levantarse, pero hoy tenía que entrenar para los intercolegiados que se iban a celebrar en las venideras jornadas.

Se duchó, se vistió, desayunó y se cepilló los dientes, con el objetivo de ir a la enorme cancha de entrenamiento que tenía su equipo, en las instalaciones deportivas del instituto del Shutetsu. Cuando se dispuso a salir, su madre se acercó a él, con la intención de abrazar el cálido cuerpo de su hijo mayor. Tras la cálida despedida, salió de su casa y caminó por las calles adineradas, primero tenía que pasar a buscar a su mejor amigo, Teppei Kisugi.

 **ooo**

Animado se zampaba su tostada untada con la deliciosa mermelada de arándanos que tanto le gustaba, su madre, que era una cocinera de renombre, siempre le preparaba ricas comidas y desayunos, para fortalecer a su pequeño. Lo que llamaba de él, eran sus alocados rizos y sus hermosos ojos, que tenían unas pestañas que embellecían su pálido rostro. Cuando se dispuso a terminar aquel delicioso desayuno, estuvo a punto de atragantarse, se puso a toser y con la ayuda de su pequeño puño, se dio varios golpecitos en su pecho, para hacer salir aquel trozo que a punto estuvo de matarlo, bueno, es una exageración.

Picaron al timbre, su madre abrió la puerta y se puso contenta, al ver que se trataba del mejor amigo de su hijo, Hajime Taki. Ella se dirigió al comedor, para comunicarle a su pequeño que tenía visita.

— Teppei, hijo, ha venido Hajime, seguro que es para ir a entrenar. — su madre mostró una amable sonrisa.

— Dile que espere, tengo que cepillarme los dientes. — Kisugi raudo se levantó de su silla y entusiasmado con el entrenamiento, regateó a su madre y a los muebles que se encontraban por su enorme casa.

Tras cepillarse los dientes, corrió por la casa para reunirse con Taki, que se encontraba curioseando en el recibidor, una figura muy extraña que decoraba el lugar, quería tocarlo, pero si lo rompía tal vez Kisugi dejaría de ser su amigo o peor, la madre de éste sería capaz de matarlo. El pequeño rizoso le sorprendió con un golpecito en el hombro, que lo asustó tanto que a punto estuvo de romper aquello que no quería tocar.

— ¡Kisugi! — Taki pataleó enfadado, porque odiaba los sustos. — A punto estuve de romper esa figurita.

El rizoso se rió a carcajadas de la reacción de su mejor amigo, le parecía divertido hacer enfadar a aquel pequeñín, que en el fondo, sabía que escondía una tremenda educación y una amplia sonrisa.

Con las bolsas de deporte sobre sus hombros, los dos amigos caminaron por las lujosas calles del barrio. Antes de ir a la cancha de fútbol, tenían que recoger al tercero de su grupo, al gran cabeceador del equipo, Mamoru Izawa.

 **ooo**

Resopló agobiado por culpa de los reproches que su hermana le echaba en cara, por algo que no tenía sentido. Como no merecía su atención, siguió preparando su bolsa de deporte, no tenía tiempo para seguir escuchando las locas acusaciones de aquella pesada, estaba ya ansioso de deshacerse de ella en ese instante, momento, que llegó cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. Iba a ir él, pero su hermana de manera ruin, se le adelanto y abrió la puerta, al ver que se trataba de sus amigos, los recibió con berridos, que acabó desconcertando a Kisugi y a Taki.

— ¡Mamoru no irá a entrenar! — señaló a los dos amigos de mala manera.

Izawa la regateó como si fuera un jugador contrario y veloz le cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara. Los tres corrieron despavoridos, para escapar de los desgarradores gritos de la pequeña.

Antes de ir a la cancha de fútbol, tuvieron que reunirse en la mansión más grande del barrio, con el arrogante capitán del Shutetsu, Genzo Wakabayashi. El muchacho, con aires de superioridad, se posicionó frente a los tres amigos, dejando ver su engreída sonrisa. Kisugi le tenía respeto, pero cuando se ponía gallito, se indignaba por completo.

— Hoy no iré al entrenamiento, como ya sabéis, tengo que reclamar el campo de entrenamiento del Nankatsu, para el equipo B. — Genzo no borró su arrogante sonrisa de sus labios.

El capitán se despidió de ellos, iniciando de esa forma, la pequeña caminata hacia las instalaciones deportivas del instituto. Durante el trayecto, Kisugi estuvo pensando sobre la actitud de Genzo y no tuvo miedo, para soltar lo que tenía rondando en su cabeza.

— Cuando el capitán se pone así, no hay quien lo soporte. — frustrado, Kisugi caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo.

— Bueno, es millonario y cuando hay billetes por medio, la gente casi siempre acaba siendo arrogante. — Izawa parecía entender las palabras de su amigo. — Aun así, el capitán es un buen tipo.

Llegaron a las mediaciones de la cancha, estaban ansiosos por entrenar duro y prepararse para el campeonato, deseaban volver a ganar de nuevo y poder así, burlarse de los perdedores de siempre, el Nankatsu.

En mitad del camino que llevaba al campo de fútbol, hallaron a una pequeña niña de cabello negro, que les bloqueaba el paso, ella mantuvo durante un buen rato, su atención fija en uno de los campos de deporte. Al ver que era más bajita que Taki, llegaron a juzgar por esa misma razón, que tendría unos tres años aproximadamente. Ellos se acercaron a ella, para asegurarse de que no estuviera perdida, aunque Izawa, tenía la intención de burlarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la guardería? — Izawa no pudo esconder su burlona sonrisa de sus labios.

La niña, tras escuchar las burlonas palabras de Izawa, se volteó provocando que los tres pequeños se paralizaran al darse cuenta de la gran equivocación que habían cometido, al pensar que se trataba de una simple infante. Ellos no tuvieron ni si quiera tiempo, para rectificar el error, ya que ésta hinchó los mofletes y en cólera, se acercó al más alto de los tres, que asustado retrocedió varios pasos.

— ¿¡Cómo osas compararme con un bebé!? — la niña se puso de puntillas para estar a la altura de Izawa y malhumorada le voceó en la cara.

— Lo siento, yo…

— ¡Eres un idiota! — la niña cortó la frase que Izawa iba a pronunciar.

En cólera, siguió gritando, hasta provocar la angustia en Kisugi, que se atemorizó al ver el mal carácter que tenía. En cambio, Taki estuvo inmóvil durante aquel incómodo momento, no estaba ni asustado y tampoco nervioso, tan solo se sintió cautivado por los misteriosos ojos occidentales, que evidenciaban que ella no era japonesa.

— ¡Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que entrenar! — la niña les dio la espalda y se fue en dirección al instituto del Nankatsu.

Izawa y Kisugi resoplaron aliviados al ver que aquel mar de ira se había largado, al ver la reacción de ésta, se sintieron avergonzados por haberla confundido y pensar que se trataba de una niña de tres años. Taki permanecía aun inmóvil, tras haberse quedado embobado por el frágil rostro de la niña, que se acababa de ir. El rizoso apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, ya que parecía haber estado hablando en aquel corto tiempo, en el que estuvo en las nubes. Ese gesto hizo que al fin volviera a la realidad, sabía que tenía que dejar de perderse en sus pensamientos y recordar que su mayor sueño es convertirse en futbolista.

— Ten más cuidado para la próxima, Izawa. — Kisugi se llevó su mano al pecho.

— No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar. Si vemos a una niña, nos aseguraremos que no sea ella. — Izawa rió nervioso.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Taki? — Kisugi notó al instante, que su amigo estaba aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Era muy mona. — Taki se sonrojó, mostrando así su tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Qué dices loco? — Izawa agarró a Taki por su camiseta y lo zarandeó. — Si por poco se me echa encima.

— Venga Izawa, suelta a Taki, seguro que ella no se fijó en él, además, sus dientes hace que las chicas se espanten. — Kisugi intentó separar al chico de la larga melena.

— ¡No te burles de mis dientes! — Taki se molestó tras escuchar las ofensivas palabras de su mejor amigo.

Tras lo ocurrido, se dirigieron hacia el enorme edificio de la zona, que se trataba de la cancha de fútbol del Shutetsu. Allí entraron por una de las puertas y caminaron por un largo pasillo que llevaba a los vestuarios, que era la primera parada que iban hacer, antes de entrenar. Dentro se encontraron con su compañero, Shingo Takasugi, él se mostró molesto con los tres y raudo, se acercó a ellos para echarles una pequeña bronca.

— Habéis llegado tarde. — Takasugi señaló su reloj, bueno, uno invisible, ya que no tenía ninguno puesto.

— Hemos tenido un contratiempo con un pitbull en cólera. — Izawa se reía tras recordar lo ocurrido con aquella niña.

— Eso os pasa por tontos. — Takasugi señaló a los tres.

— Un poco más y Taki se nos enamora. — Kisugi le dio varios golpecitos en el hombro a su amigo.

— ¿Taki enamorado? — Takasugi miró fijamente al pequeño con una pícara sonrisa. — Me acuerdo muy bien, de aquel día. Aquella niña de primaria por poco le rompe los paletos a nuestro amigo.

— ¡A esa niña no le hice nada! — Taki gritó molesto.

— Le tocaste el culo. — Takasugi señaló a Taki.

El entrenador interrumpió la conversación con su entrada a los vestuarios, que al ver que aun no se habían vestido para entrenar, les reprochó. Ellos con ligereza comenzaron a prepararse y así evitar broncas aun peores.

En la cancha, todos comenzaron a entrenar, corrieron, se pasaron la pelota, regatearon una fila de conos, tiraron a puerta y otros ejercicios que acabaron agotando las energías de todo el equipo.

Tras la mañana, Genzo se pasó por la cancha y todo el equipo corrió hacia él, para mostrar su respeto con un caluroso saludo. El extendió sus brazos para recibirlos con una amplia y arrogante sonrisa, que ofendió de nuevo a Kisugi, un acto que tuvo que disimular para que su capitán no se diera cuenta.

— Chicos, os traigo buenas noticias, el campo del Nankatsu ahora le pertenece al equipo B del Shutetsu, para que puedan entrenar. — Genzo mostró todos sus dientes.

La plantilla del Shutetsu se rió del Nankatsu entre bromas que ponían a parir al patético equipo, que perdió diez a cero en el último partido que habían jugado. El entrenador, dio varias palmadas para darles vía libre para que se retiraran a comer y como no, a descansar un rato, ya que habían pasado las dos y el hambre ya salía de sus diminutos cuerpos.

Tras la comida, todos los integrantes del Shutetsu, regresaron a la cancha de fútbol, para seguir con el entrenamiento que según ellos, habían dejado a medias. Creían por un momento, que el capitán iba a entrenar con ellos, sin embargo, se había ausentado de nuevo y fijo que era para entrenar en su enorme mansión con Mikami.

El atardecer se acercaba y con él, el fin del entrenamiento. Cuando iban a recoger para irse a sus casas, Genzo apareció con el rostro lleno de sangre y encolerizado, por una razón aun desconocida. Los componentes del equipo se reunieron con él, preocupados por el estado en el que estaba, además, tenían el deseo de saber que había ocurrido.

— Capitán. — Izawa observó con angustia el violento semblante de Genzo.

— ¡Ese maldito canijo me ha marcado un gol! — Genzo voceó a todo su equipo con firmeza y rabia. — ¡No sabía que el Nankatsu tuviera a alguien tan bueno!

— No creo que sea para tanto, capitán. — Kisugi intentó calmar a Genzo.

— ¡Cierra el pico! — Genzo agarró a Kisugi por la camiseta. — ¡Quiero que entrenéis duro para que ese canijo no meta ningún gol en el partido de los intercolegiados!

Con mucha fuerza, tiró a Kisugi al suelo y a punto estuvo de hacerle bastante daño. El rizoso le lanzó una odiosa mirada hacia su capitán, él no era quien para agredirlo de esa forma, no tenía ese derecho. Genzo se retiró furioso, mientras que Taki tuvo la amabilidad de ayudar a su amigo a levantarse del suelo.

Al salir de la cancha, los tres amigos se hicieron compañía en la travesía a sus hogares. Taki estuvo observando a Kisugi, apenado por la triste expresión de su rostro.

— El capitán se ha pasado. — Taki soltó un suspiro.

— Antes no era así. — Kisugi cerró con fuerza sus puños.

— Por el momento, esperaremos a ver si se calma. — Izawa le dio un amable golpecito en el hombro de su amigo Kisugi.

— Yo no lo soporto. — Kisugi comenzó a sollozar.

Taki e Izawa abrazaron a Kisugi, con la intención de animarlo, para él, sus dos mejores amigos eran un gran apoyo y gracias a ellos, podía sonreír.

— Gracias chicos. — Kisugi les devolvió el abrazo.

En la mansión Wakabayashi, el capitán del Shutetsu se preparó para realizar el entrenamiento más duro de su vida. Mikami, que había recibido la alarmante llamada del entrenador, se acercó disgustado a Genzo, ya que se había enterado del horrible gesto que había tenido con su compañero, Teppei Kisugi.

— ¡Se te ha ido de las manos! — Mikami increpó a Genzo el mal acto que tuvo con aquel pobre inocente.

— ¡No me reproches! — Genzo se abalanzó hacia su entrenador y le gritó en la cara. — Quiero entrenar duro para que ese mocoso del Nankatsu, no vuelva a macar un gol en mi portería.

— A este paso, solo conseguirás el odio de tus amigos y compañeros de equipo, al menos deberías pedirle disculpas a Teppei Kisugi.

— ¡Ahora me importa una mierda ese idiota! — Genzo le replicó con furia a su entrenador. — ¡Quiero entrenar para impedir que me vuelvan a marcar un gol!

— Vale, pero si te quedas sin amigos, será por tu culpa. — Mikami se dispuso a retirarse para buscar aquello que tanto deseaba Genzo, aunque en el fondo, deseaba pedirle disculpas a Kisugi por lo ocurrido.


	3. Capítulo 2: Hermano mayor

Había pasado toda la noche en vela, conservando aun la colocación exacta con la que se había acostado. No entendía como no pudo dormir, aun estaba agotado tras el duro entrenamiento que había realizado el día anterior. El insomnio que sufría, había sido ocasionado por aquella escandalosa niña, que se había apoderado por completo de sus pensamientos, esa misteriosa mirada era culpable de su desvelo y se había percatado que aquello que sentía por ella, era un simple deseo pasajero, que pronto se iba a esfumar. Taki miró el despertador y se sorprendió, al ver que era las nueve y media de la mañana, se concienció que en nada tenía que prepararse para entrenar. Cuando se disponía a levantarse, su madre abrió la puerta, con el fin de despertar a su hijo. Al ver que estaba despierto, ella se asombró gratamente.

— Es raro verte levantado. — ella mostró su agradable sonrisa.

— Lo que pasa, es que el entrenamiento es importante para mí en estos momentos. — Taki se quitó raudo su camiseta de pijama.

— Hoy no hijo, tienes que quedarte con tus hermanos pequeños. — su madre agachó la cabeza.

— ¡No puede ser! — Taki protestó, ofendido por las palabras de su madre.

— Lo siento, hoy trabajo a tiempo completo en el hospital y tus hermanos son muy pequeños, para que se valgan por sí solos.

— ¡Como siempre, cuando papá y tú no estáis, me toca a mí fastidiarme! — gritaba Taki en cólera. — ¡Tengo un entrenamiento muy importante!

Su madre salió de su cuarto, para no seguir discutiendo con él. Taki, en un ataque de cólera, se colocó la almohada en su cara y pegó un pequeño chillido. El pequeño contó hasta diez, con el fin de calmarse. Cuando su ira se mitigó, tomó la iniciativa de telefonear a Kisugi y darle el aviso, de que hoy no iba a poder asistir al entrenamiento.

Cuando se dirigió hacia el salón, vio a sus cuatro hermanos esperando impacientes por el desayuno, dejando claro que su madre se había marchado a trabajar. Taki molesto resopló, se acercó al teléfono y con fastidio, apartó a dos de sus hermanos hacia a un lado y con cierto cuidado, para no hacerles daño. Con saña agarró el aparato, se lo colocó en el oído y marcó el número de la casa de su amigo. Esperó un par de segundos y cuando respondieron, se escuchó la divertida voz de la madre de Kisugi, que al descubrir que se trataba de Taki, de inmediato avisó a su pequeño con unos gritos que a punto estuvieron de destrozarle los tímpanos. Tras un largo minuto, su mejor amigo le respondió.

— ¿Para qué llamas? — Kisugi preguntó con expectación.

— Kisugi, hoy no puedo ir a entrenar. — Taki apretó con todas sus fuerzas el teléfono.

— ¿Tienes que cuidar otra vez de tus hermanos? — Kisugi averiguó al instante el problema de su mejor amigo.

— Pues sí. — con fastidio observó de reojo a sus hermanos.

— No te preocupes Taki, me ocuparé de darle el mensaje al entrenador. — la voz de Kisugi transmitía tranquilidad.

— Gracias Kisugi. — Taki resopló aliviado.

— No hay de qué. — la madre de Kisugi interrumpió y hubo un silencio que dejó esperando a Taki durante un par de segundos. — Oh, vaya, tengo que prepararme, nos vemos.

— Hasta luego.

Tras despedirse de Kisugi y colgar, Taki se quedó un instante en silencio hasta que de pronto, el más pequeño de sus hermanos tiró de su camiseta, para llamar su atención.

— Tengo hambre. — el pequeño se llevó su dedo a su boca.

No podía perder la calma, aun sabiendo la molestia que le causaba el tener que hacerse cargo de esos cuatro. Tenía que actuar como buen hermano mayor y como el hambre reinaba en ellos, no tuvo otra que atender tal necesidad, tomando así, la iniciativa de preparar un desayuno fácil de hacer. Cuando se dirigía a la cocina, se percató que sus cuatro hermanos lo perseguían como las moscas a la mierda y para colmo, el más pequeño le agarró la camiseta por detrás. Al entrar en la estancia donde iba a preparar el desayuno, indicó a los pequeños que se sentaran en la mesa y esperaran a que terminara lo que tenía que hacer. Con la ayuda de una banqueta, Taki se subió para estar a la altura de la encimera, agarró la tostadora y la bolsa con el pan de molde, enchufó aquel aparato y cuando estaba ya caliente, colocó un par de rebanadas, hasta tener diez tostadas listar para comer. Las sirvió y las repartió entre sus hermanos, que aplaudieron al ver el desayuno recién hecho. Taki se percató que faltaba algo, así que corrió hacia la nevera, la abrió y sacó de esta la deliciosa mermelada de frambuesa que tanto le gustaba. Antes de echar aquella maravilla en sus tostadas, decidió untar antes las de sus hermanos. Felices se zampaban el desayuno, el mayor los miraba con aburrimiento y deseó en ese instante, que su madre o su padre llegaran a casa, para poder ir a la cancha a entrenar.

Al terminar el desayuno se fue al salón, encendió la consola y entregó los cuatro mandos a sus hermanos para tenerlos distraídos y así poder leer la revista de fútbol, que le había comprado su padre antes de que éste se fuera a trabajar en el hospital. Se tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a leer las páginas, todo lo que traía era casi de lo mismo, partidos, jugadores… pero no se esperó aquella noticia que dejó asombrado al pequeño, en esa página estaba la foto de un futbolista al que admiraba por completo, un ex jugador japonés con raíces alemanas.

— ¡Dirk Heuman! — Taki se quedó maravillado. — Al final regresó a Japón para entrenar a un equipo juvenil, estaría bien conocerlo en persona.

— ¿Es un buen futbolista? — intervino uno de sus hermanos, que al igual que Taki, le gustaba el fútbol.

— Fue conocido como el rey del regateo y era uno de los integrantes del trío de oro, en su época como jugador de fútbol. — Taki señalaba la foto de la revista.

 **ooo**

Durante el entrenamiento, Kisugi se sentía solo, aun teniendo la compañía de Izawa. Sin Hajime Taki, todo le resultaba aburrido, ya que su amigo, cuando está presente, le hace reír y ahora que estaba ausente, se sentía deprimido y con pocas ganas de jugar al fútbol en ese mismo instante.

— Genzo no ha venido hoy al entrenamiento. — Izawa interrumpió a Kisugi.

— Creo que está entrenando en su casa. — Kisugi no le dio importancia la ausencia del capitán del equipo.

Al concluir el entrenamiento, Izawa y Kisugi decidieron realizar la parada diaria que solían hacer en el parque, con el fin de pasar el rato antes de regresar a sus casas. Lo primero que hicieron, fue hacerse con la revista de fútbol de hoy en la tienda próxima que se encontraba en el lugar y cuando ya la tuvieron en su poder, se sentaron en el mismo banco de siempre y así, poder disfrutar de las noticias deportivas del día. Ambos, al llegar a cierta página se sintieron maravillados, el gran Dirk Heuman había regresado al fútbol como entrenador, sin embargo, ellos deseaban leer sobre los otros dos integrantes del trío de oro, que jugaron con el mestizo alemán en su época.

— Habla del rey del regateo, pero no de Daiki Fukui y Fujita Hashimoto. — Kisugi suspiró algo consternado.

— No es para ponerse triste, si él ha regresado, fijo que sus compañeros también. Además, Taki debe de estar disfrutando con la noticia.

— ¡Kisugi! — el ensordecedor grito de una niña descolocó a los dos.

Corría hacia ellos una niña de largo cabello rizoso, que observaba con entusiasmo a Kisugi. Al llegar a ambos amigos, se tiro encima del rizoso y lo abrazó tan fuerte, que a punto estuvo de matarlo.

— Fumiko, me ahogas. — Kisugi intentó hablar.

— Lo siento. — Fumiko se disculpó con una sonrisa.

— Kisugi, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser el popular de la escuela? — Izawa se reía con gesto de burla, ante la cara de amargo de su amigo.

— Dejaré de ser popular, el día que aparezca el amor de mi vida. — Kisugi observó con molestia a Fumiko.

— ¡Cállate, no permitiré que otra perra te toque! — Fumiko le gritó en la cara, aquel a quien amaba tanto.

— ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? — Kisugi se tapó los oídos.

— Lo siento Kisugi. — Fumiko se sonrojó. — ¿Dónde está Hajime Taki?

— Cuidando de sus hermanos. — Kisugi apartó con cuidado a Fumiko.

— Mejor, él es el feo del grupo y no os favorece su presencia. — Fumiko se frotó las manos con una perversa sonrisa.

— ¡No vuelvas a hablar mal de mi mejor amigo! — Kisugi se levantó de aquel banco lleno de ira.

— Estúpida. — Izawa miró a Fumiko entre dientes.

Salieron del parque para regresar a sus casas, Kisugi estaba enfurecido por el hecho de ver como esa entrometida se burlaba de Taki. Fumiko desde siempre había estado obsesionada del pequeño de los rizos y no había modo de quitársela de encima, si él se acercaba a otra niña, ésta acababa apaleada y humillada. Él se había convertido en uno de los más populares de la escuela y todas las niñas se le echaban encima como moscas, una popularidad que ganó, por su habilidad con el fútbol y como no, por ser uno de los máximos goleadores del equipo. Él odió el momento que comenzó a ser el centro de atención de casi todas las chicas y sobre todo, el instante que Fumiko comenzó a obsesionarse con él.

 **ooo**

Genzo regresó frustrado a su casa, tras ver como dos jugadores del Equipo B, habían fracasado en aquel intento de molestar al Nankatsu. Ese tal Tsubasa tenía una gran habilidad para el fútbol y eso le enfadaba por completo. Al llegar a su campo personal se sorprendió al descubrir a Mikami hablando con un hombre, el portero, de inmediato lo reconoció y con una amplia sonrisa, se aproximó a su entrenador.

— ¿Es él quien va a tirarme a puerta? — Genzo señaló nervioso al misterioso hombre.

— No muchacho, es una visita y resulta que ha sido una gran sorpresa para mí, Dirk ha sido mi compañero de equipo durante toda mi época futbolística. — Mikami mantenía su atención fija en aquel hombre.

— Anda, es algo que no sabía de ti. — Genzó dejó su rencor a un lago y al fin, mostró una breve sonrisa. — Oye Dirk, estoy entrenando para un partido importante, ¿puedes tirar a mi portería varios tiros? — el joven portero observó entusiasmado al rey del regateo.

— Ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer. — Dirk desilusionó a Genzo. — Pero te prometo que un día de estos, te enseñaré a parar el famoso tipo fantasma.

— Espero que llegue ese gran día. — Genzo se ilusionó gratamente con la promesa del gran Dirk Heuman.

— Mikami, ha sido una alegría para mí volver a verte, nos veremos cuando tenga libre, ahora mi hijo es más importante.

El rey del regateo se retiró, levantando su mano para despedirse de ambos porteros. Con solo ver a Mikami, evidenciaba la ilusión que le había hecho la visita de su ex compañero de equipo, Dirk Heuman. Genzo se acercó a su entrenador personal y le lanzó una mirada fija, tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo de aquella sorpresa.

— Ese hombre, me ha prometido muchas cosas y espero que se cumplan. — Mikami observó a Genzo con una sonrisa. — Lo he traído, para que veas a ese gran hombre y te des cuenta, que tus compañeros son muy importantes para ti. Su trío de oro, se parece un montón a Kisugi, Izawa y a Taki, ¿no crees?

— Para ellos, el trío de oro fue su inspiración, pero creo que ellos no llegaran a ser tan grandes jugadores como ellos. — Genzo se ajustó su gorra con una arrogante sonrisa.

— Eso no lo sabrás Genzo, verás como ellos llegarán a ser el futuro trío de oro. Por eso mismo, no quiero que pierdas a esos amigos que tanto te aprecian.

* * *

 **Los OCs que salen en esta historia, son personajes con coherencia, como por ejemplo, familiares, amistades, compañeros de escuela e incluso ídolos para el Shutetsu Trío, también he llegado a la conclusión que ellos tienen el mismo derecho de enamorarse, tal como lo ha hecho Tsubasa u otros personajes importantes del manga.**


End file.
